Hidden messages in song lyrics
Taylor Swift has a habit. She always put a hidden message in each song, until she stopped, during ''Reputation''. The lyrics in the booklets are lowercased, and each letter of the hidden message is in capitalized letters. For ''1989'', she did the opposite. Here are all her hidden messages from ''1989'' to ''Taylor Swift'': For more in depth explanations of the hidden messages, visit their section on each song's page. 1989 # Welcome To New York : We begin our story in New York # Blank Space : There once was a girl known by everyone and no one # Style : Her heart belonged to someone who couldn't stay # Out Of The Woods : They loved each other recklessly # All You Had To Do Was Stay : They paid the price # Shake It Off : She danced to forget him # I Wish You Would : He drove past her street each night # Bad Blood : She made friends and enemies # Wildest Dreams : He only saw her in his dreams # How You Get The Girl : Then one day he came back # This Love : Timing is a funny thing # I Know Places : And everyone was watching # Clean : She lost him but she found herself and somehow that was everything Red # State Of Grace : I love you doesn't count after goodbye # Red : SAG # Treacherous : Won't stop till it's over # I Knew You Were Trouble : When you saw me dancing # All Too Well : Maple Latte # 22 : Ashley Dianna Claire Selena # I Almost Do : Wrote this instead of calling # We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together : When I stopped caring what you thought # Stay Stay Stay : Daydreaming about real love # The Last Time : LA on your break # Holy Ground : When you came to the show in SD # Sad Beautiful Tragic : While you were on a train # The Lucky One : Wouldn't you like to know # Everything Has Changed : Hyannis Port # Starlight : For Ethel # Begin Again : I wear heels now Speak Now # Mine : Toby # Sparks Fly : Portland, Oregon # Back To December : Tay # Speak Now : You always regret what you don't say # Dear John : Loved you from the very first day # Mean : I thought you got me # The Story Of Us : CMT Music Awards # Never Grow Up : I moved out in July # Enchanted : Adam # Better Than Revenge : you thought I would forget # Innocent : Life is full of little interruptions # Haunted : Still to this day # Last Kiss : Forever and Always # Long Live : For you Fearless # Fearless : I loved you before I met you # Fifteen : I cried while recording this # Love Story : Someday I'll find this # Hey Stephen : Love and theft # White Horse : All I ever wanted was the truth # You Belong With Me : Love is blind so you couldn't see me # Breathe : I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry # Tell Me Why : Guess I was fooled by your smile # You're Not Sorry : She can have you # The Way I Loved You : We can't go back # Forever & Always : If you play these games, we're both going to lose # The Best Day : God bless Andrea Swift # Change : You made things change for me # Jump Then Fall : Last summer was magical # Untouchable : We always want what we can't reach # Forever & Always (piano version) : Still miss who I thought he was # Come In With The Rain : won't admit that I wish you'd come back # SuperStar : I'll never Tell # The Other Side Of The Door : what I was really thinking when I slammed the door Taylor Swift # Tim McGraw : Can"t tell me nothin' # Picture To Burn : Date nice boys # Teardrops On My Guitar : He will never know # A Place In This World : I found it # Cold As You : Time to let go # The Outside : You are not alone # Tied Together With A Smile : You are loved # Stay Beautiful : Shake n bake # Should've Said No : Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam # Mary's Song (Oh My My My) : Sometimes love is forever # Our Song : Live in love Category:Miscellaneous Category:Hidden messages